The present invention relates to a desk-top calendar, and more particularly to a Chinese sexagenary cycle calendar which uses a celestial stem ball marked with 10 celestial stem signs to match with 12 terrestrial animal pictures and one 12-animal table for showing a particular year.
In China and some Asian countries, the Terrestrial Branches are used in calculation with the Celestial stems to make a sexagenary cycle for showing the years, and 12 animals, namely, the mouse, the ox, the tiger, the rabbit, the dragon, the snake, the horse, the sheep, the monkey, the fowl, the dog, and the pig are selected to show the 12 Terrestrial Branches and the relation between the year and one's birth. Regular calendars are commonly designed for showing the months, weeks, and days of a particular year. There are few calendars designed for showing the sexagenary cycle.